onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi model: Black Mamba
Hebi Hebi no Mi model: Black Mamba or in English Snake Snake fruit model: Black Mamba allows the one who eats it to tranfsorm into a black mamba or human-black mamba hybrid. In the hybrid form the upperbody will have a humanoid form and the person will have longer hair with a darker color in his or her hair. . New User: Danny D. Rampage Danny stole the Black Mamba fruit from the auction house, and escaped after eating it. He is from the south blue and apart of the generation to come after the straw hats. 'Strengths' n the full black mamba form the user will only have the natural instinct and skills of a wild animal. Once in i's hybrid form everything will be enhanched, especialy speed, reflexes and physical strength. The primary strength is killing someone with extremely fast movements. In all forms the user can use his venomenous fangs. When bitten by those fangs one body is totaly paralyzed for 20 minutes often resulting in a death less then 2 minutes for it's victims. 'Weaknesses' Besides the standard devil fruit weaknesses, the user doesn't gain much extra physical strength. Both forms also lacks of great defensive powers and thus being easy to defeated when being exposured to long physical fights. It's pretty hard to hit the user in his/her hybrid form though. 'Appearance and history' The Hebi Hebi no Mi model: Black Mamba looks like a grapefruit with hexagonal scales on it. There is one swirl on each scale. The size of the fruit is the same as a cat's pawn. It was eaten by Andross Bellmare. He was a pirate member of an unknown pirate crew. After his crewmates all died by an ambush of 3 government's warships he was the only one left and sentencend to stay on the prison island Bascal for the rest of his life. He fed himself by eating the other prisoner's. After he realised what he was doing he turned into an awakened zoan. Adopting the idea that he was a monster he started to kill and eat several wardens. One day however the government sended 1 vice-general to make an end to this madness. After a very quick fight both of them died. After the succesor of the previous warden sold it to the auction house Warmholder it's current status remains unknown. 'Attacks' *Sling kill: grabbng an object or person with it's tails and sling to them to poison them with his fangs *Mass snakes: moving back and forward with its upperbody with enormous speed and thus creating 'duplicates' to distract oponent and poison him *Assasin's trap: creating a smoke screen by sweeping it's tail over the ground and conceals itselves untill the target is in it's reach then it'll attack the target 'Trivia' *Andross killed 200 men in one night by poisoning the water reserves with his fangs. According to records it took him 13.40 hours to eat and digest them. * Those 200 men included 35 guards 164 prisoners and the warden's assistent *apperantly Andross doesn't eat or kill snakes, because he thinks of it as murder and cannibalism. Triper M 20:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:devil fruit Category:zoan